Your love is my Drug
by MissUNightmareMoon
Summary: why is that a certain perverted alein always makes misaki go blank? will she find an answer in a way very diffrent from her blushing charectar? this is my first ever fanfic based on the song your love is my drug. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D


Paste your document here...

**Song: your love is my drug by KE$HA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kaichou WA maid Sama! T_T**

_Maybe I need a rehab,_

_Or maybe just need some sleep;_

It was dead 3:00am of the morning. Still, unable to sleep, Misaki tossed and turned in order to find a position in which she would doze off. But no, al that turning only added his photos running in the photo gallery in her mind now. Dark blonde, emerald eyed boy's images. At last frustrated, she sat up on the bed, hands on her forehead. Why was he the only one causing her all this?

_I've got a sick obsession,_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams!_

She decided to do some council work to kill time. But he prevented her from doing that too. "Aaarghh!" she let out, very much annoyed. What was in him that made her like this? This was a question always revolving around her head. No other boy, except him could ever bear her death stares or hits. No other boy, except him saw her totally different side in front of him. Why? Why? WHY?

_I'm looking down every alley,_

_I'm making those desperate calls,_

The next morning, not feeling very fresh, she left for school. "Hey, prez!" she jumped. She looked behind. There he was, standing tall, her 'boyfriend'. She looked at him, very annoyed. "What have I done now prez?" he asked innocently. She opened her mouth to shout but closed it. Instead, with her honey eyes, she scanned him from top to toe.

_I'm staying up all night hoping,_

_Hitting my head against the walls_

She clutched her forehead as if she were in pain. Of course she was. All night long, she was hitting her head on the walls, cursing Usui for her this state. "Now I must find out the darn reason" she decided. "Err…Misaki? You ok?" he asked, seeing her soooo deep in thought.

_What you got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it, all the time._

"His hair? No. They were appealing but not the reason for her to prevent sleep! Then what, his eyes? Of course they were filled with love for her and they were beautiful too but….then his upper body? Sure, they were broad and muscular, anything for a girl to just die (though he hadn't revealed to anyone else than Misaki!) but not enough for her to faint" he looked at her. Why was she seeing him like that, so observant? "beyond his legs, nothing" she met him in the eyes again. Then suddenly she first poked him on his forehead, then on his chest, where his heart was. "they must be the real culprits" Misaki murmured, and then walked off, as if nothing happened. He was left there, a little surprised.

_I'm all strung up, my heart is fried,_

_I just can't get you, off my mind;_

Throughout the day, her mind lingered. No, scratch that off. Her mind was actually blank. She didn't know whom to listen. Her heart or her mind. Whenever she was near to Usui, she felt addicted. Just like someone addicted to cocaine or alcohol does. But this addiction was not very dangerous, but instead, more pleasurable. She unconsciously smiled to herself.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love._

_I said, your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love._

At maid latte, the manager was blabbering off some new cosplay event for their café. All the maids listened eagerly. But Misaki's heart was somewhere else. It was digging for a answer for the hell-of-a-question question. Usui, from one corner of the room, looked at her. What was up with her?

_Won't listen to any advice,_

_Mom's telling me to think twice_

"OWWWWW!" Misaki shouted. She had kept water to boil in the kettle, and so lost was she in her answer digging, that she forgot that she was handling a boiling hot kettle, and not a cool one. Minako came there "what happened sweetie?" then she looked at her scalded hand. "Oh! You have burnt your hand!" "No mom. It's ok!" "Come here. Let me bandage it for you" While Minako was bandaging her hand, she looked at her daughter, still deep in thoughts. "Look Misaki. If you are thinking about something, don't let it affect you too" "hmmm? Ok mom"

_But left to my own devices_

_I'm addicted, it's a crisis!_

She went up to her room. She picked up her phone, typed a message and sent it. Let him answer that question himself! Back at his condo, he was very much surprised to receive a message from her. It was unusual. It read-"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, YOU BAKA!" "eh?" why was he like this? He was confused first, and then let out a chuckle. So even now his cute maid was thinking about him! How lovely!"

_My friends think I've gone crazy,_

_My judgments are getting kinda hazy,_

The next day, she was sparking off more demonic aura than ever. She beat up some boys too much, because they were causing havoc in the corridor. And whenever Usui came in front of her, she would say "just wait you baka. Just wait" and go away. After school, she was doing a ton of paperwork in the student council room not so attentively

_My status is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick crack head!_

She gripped ever so tightly on her pen. Why was her mind being invaded by the pervert every hour or so? Like she had a hunger for him, or she was just not satisfied. "Misaki" ahhh. Here he comes. It was just two of them in the school so why not how? She got up and went near him. "Ohhh Misaki wants to get closer to me" he smirked. But that wasn't her plan. She then held him on the shoulders with an iron grip. She made him sit down on her seat. Then she made him hold the pen. She came in front of the startled Usui. "now you do the work, while I'll observe" she said, very commandingly. Taking a chair, she sat in front of him, hands crossed over her chest. "Misa-""do the work" she said sternly. He shrugged.

_What you got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time,_

She observed him. She observed her boyfriend very closely, just like he would, whenever he came there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a sudden surge. She felt bold, to go near him. She felt unsatisfied pleasure. This new feeling took over her, just like someone, who is addicted to drugs, would feel, if he or she is feeling hungry for more.

_I'm all strung up, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you, off my mind_

Boldly, she stood up. He looked up. "Where are you going Misaki?" "To fulfill my hunger" she replied, in a husky tone, not quite aware of it too. Slowly, she took steps near him. She ran her fingers on his shoulders. He starred at her wide eyed. It wasn't her mind controlling her, it was her heart.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

There was a fire inside her. That only he could extinguish. She rubbed her finger on his face. What had happened to her? He held her hand, a teasing look on his face. "Misaki is going bold now, I see" "don't tease. I am desperate." She said rather sexily. She was actually breathing heavily. She sat on his lap, both legs around his waist. He was surprised at her boldness. He smiled. Let her take charge instead of him, this time. It was as if she had been given a shot of pleasure. She kept on touching his well built arms. He put a hand around her waist.

_I don't care what people say,_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

Then she went close to his face. "Make me feel satisfied" she whispered, before she kissed his cold lips. He kissed her back. She hungrily kissed him for some time. His tongue entered her mouth, playing with hers. She gladly accepted. Her hands were entangled in his locks. They pulled back for some air, before continuing again. After a long time, they finally stopped. She whispered a little thx. Her hunger was fulfilled. She was flushed and he was a little pink too. They had never kissed like this before. She gave a chaste kiss on his cheek, before getting up and straitening her skirt. He got up, and embraced her from behind. "I'm your drug now?" he asked. She nodded.

_I get so high when you are with me,_

_But crash and crave when you are away_

While coming back from maid café after the day's work, he walked her to her house. Their hands were intervened. Then she pulled away her hand. Instead, she took his arm, and placed it around her waist. He smiled at her. She was blushing but her bangs covered her face. So there was more love in their relationship now. Nice!

_So, I got a question,_

_Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?_

He opened the door. He was surprised to see this unexpected guest. "Misaki?" "What, it's not like I have never visited you before" she said. "No…but those" he pointed to her large bag. "could I come in and explain?" she said in between her teeth. "Sorry" he made way to let her in. she slumped down on the couch. he sat down beside her. She was clutching her forehead. "look" she began, "I don't know why, I just asked my mom is I could stay her for the night and of course, she said yes. And now, here I am" then she looked at him with pleading eyes. "I have been addicted to you. I can't stay away from you. Please do something to me, or else, I would not be able to do anything" he starred at her. Did he just hear what she had said?

_Do I make you heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love, your drug?_

_Your drug? Your drug? Your drug?_

"Anything?" he raised his brows "anything" "anyTHING?" he asked again teasingly. "Not what you are thinking pervert" she said, turning away. "I got it." "Got what?" "Got it why you make me go what I always am in front of you" "why?" "Because" she looked straight in his eyes "there is no answer" "eh?" "No answer…in love. True love" they were silent for a few moments, Misaki broke it "say... Don't you feel this kind of… addiction too? I mean towards me?" for the answer, he kissed her after a deep, passionate, breathless kiss, they pulled apart. He cupped her face. "That I always have" he seductively told. " and it's on high now" she blushed heavily. "My cute Misaki"

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

**Rate and review please….**

**Nightmare moon signing out.**


End file.
